


Lie down with me

by mrsyt31



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/pseuds/mrsyt31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is utterly shameless lying naked in Liam’s bed, and it dawns on Liam suddenly. He’s not the only one who's new to this. Neither of them has ever had sex with another boy, had never even thought about it until this thing they have started a few weeks back. And Liam just, well. </p><p>He just really loves Louis, is the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie down with me

**Author's Note:**

> The original title of this was 'CASS DOESN'T LOVE ME SO I'LL WRITE IT MYSELF'. Guess I showed her :P  
> Thank you, my sweet **badjujuboo** for looking over this and being the best cheerleader. You know this is all your fault.

Liam is sat staring at the bottle of lube and strip of condoms that he's holding like a complete _arse_ , but it's just. He's never done this with a bloke before, and it's _Louis_ , and he just.

He's at a loss, really. 

He knows how it's supposed to go, in theory (use plenty of lube and his fingers to stretch him out, open Louis up so he can take Liam's cock), but in practice? The whole thing is a bit intimidating, if he's being honest. There’s a _reason_ , after all, that they’ve waited to get to the place they are right now. 

"Liam," Louis murmurs from under him where he's laid out on Liam's bed. "I think those will be more effective if you take off _your_ clothes as well."

And. Right. Liam feels the heat in his face as he flushes down to his navel, embarrassed at being caught so out of his depth.

He jumps from the bed and hastily removes his trackies, followed by his pants. When he looks back at the bed he sees Louis grinning at him, and it’s just. It's _Louis_. Louis, who makes up ridiculous dance moves to make the rest of them laugh. Louis, who dressed as Rapunzel for his little sisters' birthday party last year. _Louis_ , who is never afraid to embarrass himself if it means that he can make Liam smile.

Louis is utterly shameless lying naked in Liam’s bed, and it dawns on Liam suddenly. He’s not the only one who's new to this. Neither of them has ever had sex with another boy, had never even thought about it until this thing they have started a few weeks back. And Liam just, well. 

He just really loves Louis, is the thing. 

"C'mere, Li," Louis says softly, reaching a hand out to tug Liam back down beside him on the bed. 

Liam huffs out a breath, buries his face in Louis neck. "M'nervous," he mumbles, blushing again because that is now apparently his default reaction to naked Louis. 

"It's just me, babe," Louis answers, kissing Liam's hair, his fingers trailing soothingly over the broad expanse of Liam's back. "We can take our time. You're not going to hurt me, if that's what's got you so worried." 

And if it was just that, maybe Liam wouldn’t be so overwhelmed right now, but he knows there's more to it. 

"I want it to be _good_ for you, Lou. I want it to be perfect and _amazing_ because I love you, and I want you to be happy. Always." 

Louis' breath catches and he stutters, "You- we. We haven't said that before." And _shit_ , Liam realizes what he's just admitted and burrows his face a little deeper into the junction of Louis' neck and shoulder. 

"Yeah." 

"Me too, I mean, I- " Louis stutters, stops to take a deep breath. "I love you too, Liam." He's pushing Liam back off his chest so he can see Liam's face and he’s smiling at him. 

Liam is totally gone for Louis. Completely. 

Then he suddenly has a lap full of boy, as Louis swings a leg over to straddle Liam's hips and he's kissing Liam like his life depends on his ability to get his tongue in Liam's mouth as quickly as possible. Liam moans filthily when their cocks slide together and grabs at Louis' arse firmly with both hands, can't even spare a moment to feel ashamed at the way he ruts greedily against him. 

He doesn't realize his hands have moved until his fingers graze over Louis' hole and Louis lets out a choked sound and drops his head on Liam's chest. His hips stutter when Liam does it again, two fingers this time, massaging dryly at the furled skin. And this part, at least, is familiar. Louis likes Liam’s fingers inside him, loves when he curls them _just so_ and hits that spot that makes Louis gasp and writhe and _beg_ Liam to just let him come already. Louis is so _pretty_ when he begs. 

"Please, _Liam_ ," Louis whines, his left hand scrambling on the bed for the lube that Liam had dropped there earlier, pushing his arse against Liam's fingers in an effort to get more pressure right where he really wants it. It's the hottest thing Liam has ever seen, and he _wants_. Wants to take Louis apart with his mouth and his fingers and his _cock_ , and _fuck_ , where is the goddamned bottle of lube? 

Louis sits up suddenly, shouting 'A-HA!' as he waves the bottle in Liam's face. Liam, still holding Louis by the hips, easily flips him over so that his back is once again flat to the bed with Liam hovering between his legs. He can see how Louis' eyes go dark with want, the way his hips roll slightly against Liam's when he takes the bottle from Louis' hand and flips open the lid. 

The first press of Liam's slick fingers against Louis' rim has him whining softly, the sound low in his throat and almost guttural as he writhes against the sheets. Liam can't tear his eyes from the way Louis' hips are moving against his hand, the way his first two fingers are now sliding so easily in and out of Louis hole. Before he knows what he's doing he's pressed in a third alongside the others and he's knuckle deep in Louis' arse, Louis fucking himself back on Liam's fingers like it's the best thing he's ever felt in his life. And maybe it is. Maybe Liam will have to find out for himself sometime soon. 

Louis' whispered _Liam_ pulls him out of his reverie and back to the task at hand. He fumbles with the strip of condoms, managing to tear one free just as Louis plucks it from his slippery fingers and tears it open with his teeth. Liam sits back so Louis can get at his cock, watches as Louis uses both hands to roll the condom down his length, pinching the air out of the tip. He pours more lube into Liam's palm and flops back down on the bed as Liam slicks himself up. 

Liam needs a minute, just a second really, to close his eyes and catch his breath, because if he lets himself focus on the way Louis is splayed out for him, his knees pulled up to his chest and exposed, he won't last long enough to even get inside. 

"Liam," he hears Louis whisper, and there's a question there, like Louis' uncertain all of a sudden. And Liam can't have that, doesn't want Louis to ever doubt that this is what Liam really wants. 

He opens his eyes to meet Louis' gaze and tries to focus as he lines himself up against Louis’ hole and pushes in slowly. This time when Louis says his name it sounds more like a moan, and Liam feels like he can't breathe because it's so _hottightgood_. All the times he's thought about doing this with Louis, he never could have imagined how overwhelming it would be, the urge to just _move_ already nearly overriding his need to make sure Louis is okay. 

Louis answers his unspoken question a moment later when he starts circling his hips just the tiniest bit. "Liam," he pleads. "I need...can you? _Liam_." 

"Yeah," he breathes, because he gets it, gets that Louis wants this just as much as Liam. He pulls his hips back a fraction of an inch, thrusts forward again and makes the type of undignified noise that would normally have him flushed with embarrassment. He can't be bothered with things like that right now, though, can't focus on anything other than the tight heat of Louis drawing him in, the sight of Louis' cock, swollen hard and dusky and leaking on his stomach. 

It doesn’t take long, really. Not with the way Louis is talking to him, his voice rougher than normal when he says, “C’mon, Li. _Fuck_. Fuck me harder. Wanted this for so long.” 

He slides one of Louis’ legs up over his shoulder and uses his free hand to stroke Louis’ prick. He tries to find a rhythm between his hand and his hips, but he’s already losing control. Louis’s moans are near constant now and he’s meeting Liam thrust for thrust, pushing himself up into Liam’s fist on every downstroke. Louis is beautiful like this, glistening with sweat and pink-cheeked, breathing heavily as he near begs Liam to finish him off. 

“Liam..oh my god, _Liam_.” Louis’ whole body tenses and gets impossibly tighter around Liam’s cock as he feels Louis spurt, warm and wet over both of their stomachs. That’s all it takes for Liam, burying himself deep inside Louis as his orgasm takes over. Louis gasps with each twitch of Liam’s dick in his arse and it’s just _so good_ , and Liam’s not even made it through the aftershocks but he’s already wondering when they can do it again. 

He collapses on top of Louis, panting still as he tries to kiss every inch of Louis’ chest and neck he can reach. It’s a lovely chest, he thinks. Just the slightest bit tan and the little dusting of hair across his sternum. Liam will have to spend more time appreciating it later. When he can find the strength to move. 

Liam pulls out slowly, taking note of the way Louis winces, and removes the condom, tossing it into the bin beside his bed. When he turns back, Louis has rolled onto his side facing Liam, so he slings his arm over Louis’ hip and pulls him closer, nuzzling his face against Louis’ and kissing him softly on the lips. 

“You okay?” he asks, palming Louis’ arse gently. 

Louis’ whole body trembles as he closes his eyes and hums happily. “Think I’ll probably be a bit sore tomorrow, but I feel good right now. Great, even. Never better.” 

Liam knows the feeling. If anyone had told him when they met that they’d end up here, he’d never have believed it. Loving Louis the way he does and knowing Louis feels the same? It’s everything he never knew he wanted, and he has not one single regret. 

_Fin._

_'_


End file.
